millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible Justice
is an original duet song performed by Tsubasa Ibuki and Umi Kousaka as the unit "Mighty Sailors". The song made its first appearance on Million Live's 4th Anniversary PV as theme song of the "Idol Heroes Rising" movie. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Yeah! Tachihadakaru kabe, uchikudaite iku Seigi o chikatta kobushi Yuuki o tsubasa ni motto takaku tonde Yami o kirihiraku hikari no yaiba Ubawareta kibou, torimodosu made Owaranai tte kokoro ga kimeta!! Mighty hearts get to win! Zettai, makerarenai This Fight! Ima, Let's make peace shouri o tsukamou Mighty power accelerates! Kizuna tte chikara wa saikyou! Saa! Omoi kasaneawasou Sono shunkan ga Invincible!! Nigirishimeta no wa, uketsugu ishi Ashita o tsukuru tame ni Donna gyakkyou mo akirameru riyuu ni Naranai no wa nakama ga iru kara Kiba muku zetsubou...michi, fusai demo Osorenai tte kokoro ga kimeta!! Mighty hearts get to win! Zettai, kusshitari shinai yo Ima, Let's fly high mirai hirakou Mighty power accelerates! Tatakatte egaita yuujou! Sou, tagai shinjiaeba Sono kanjou wa Infinity Force! Kobushi o nigiri yaiba o kazashi Umi no kanata e sora no hate made...Yeah! Seigi yo todoke subete no yami o Keshisaru hodo ni tsuyoku hikare Souzou o koeru you na konnan ga matteitatte Mou, kimeta...mamorinuku no Hontou ni taisetsu datte kokoro ga shitteitanda Kono kimochi tsunagiawasou Sore wa sekai o terasunda Mighty hearts get to win! Zettai, makerarenai This Fight! Ima, Let's make peace shouri o tsukamou Mighty power accelerates! Kizuna tte chikara wa saikyou! Saa! Omoi kasaneawasou Sono shunkan ga Invincible...We are!! |-| Kanji= Yeah！ 立ちはだかる壁、打ち砕いていく 正義を誓った拳 勇気を翼にもっと高く飛んで 闇を切り開く光の刃 奪われた希望、取り戻すまで 終わらないって心が決めた！！ Mighty hearts get to win！ 絶対、負けられないThis Fight！ 今、Let's make peace　勝利を掴もう Mighty power accelerates！ 絆って力は最強！ さぁ！想い重ね合わそう その瞬間がInvincible！！ 握りしめたのは、受け継ぐ意志 明日を創る為に どんな逆境も諦める理由に ならないのは仲間がいるから 牙剥く絶望…道、塞いでも 恐れないって心が決めた！！ Mighty hearts get to win！ 絶対、屈したりしないよ 今、Let's fly high　未来拓こう Mighty power accelerates！ 戦って描いた友情！ そう、互い信じ合えば その感情はInfinity Force！ コブシヲニギリ　ヤイバヲカザシ ウミノカナタヘ　ソラノハテマデ…Yeah！ セイギヨトドケ　スベテノヤミヲ ケシサルホドニ　ツヨクヒカレ 想像を超えるような困難が待っていたって もう、決めた…守り抜くの 本当に大切だって心が知っていたんだ この気持ち繋ぎ合わそう それは世界を照らすんだ Mighty hearts get to win！ 絶対、負けられないThis Fight！ 今、Let's make peace　勝利を掴もう Mighty power accelerates！ 絆って力は最強！ さぁ！想い重ね合わそう その瞬間がInvincible…We are！！ |-| English= Yeah! Smashing through a wall that's blocking the way I swore justice with this fist Flying much higher with these wings of courage May this sword of light cut through the darkness Until I take back hope that was snatched away My heart decided that I won't be finished off!! Mighty hearts get to win! We'll definitely won't lose this fight! Now, let's make peace and take victory Mighty power accelerates! "Bonds" are our strongest power! Now! Let these feelings overlap That's the moment we feel invincible!! I tightly griped the will I inherited For the sake of creating tomorrow The reason you give up against any adversity Is because you cannot help your friends These fangs tear off despair...even if the path is blocked My heart decided that I won't be scared!! Mighty hearts get to win! We'll definitely won't give in! Now, let's fly high and open the future Mighty power accelerates! "Fighting" drew in friendship! Yes, if we trust each other That feeling will become our infinity force! I'll hold my fist and hold this sword Beyond the seas to the end of the sky...Yeah! I'll deliver justice to all of the darkness As it shines so brightly, it'll erase them all Distress seemly waits beyond imagination I already decided that...I'll protect it I know that my heart is still my most precious thing Let's connect these feelings together It'll illuminate our world Mighty hearts get to win! We'll definitely won't lose this fight! Now, let's make peace and take victory Mighty power accelerates! "Bonds" are our strongest power! Now! Let these feelings overlap That's the moment we feel invincible...We are!! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 01 Brand New Theater! (sung by: Ibuki Tsubasa x Kousaka Umi) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Ibuki Tsubasa Category:Kousaka Umi